Runyon
Etymology The name of Runyon comes from Portuguese Runguilhão, which is believed to be derived from Rohingya "Rungyal." The name is widely believed to be a corruption of the Bengali phrase "Juṛē jala" meaning "across the water." Others claim it is derived from the Chinese "lóng yún" word meaning "lofty cloud". Geography Lxungion has slightly more land area than the state of Delaware. It stretches 200 miles from north to south and 20 from east to west. It borders the People's Republic of China on the north, Myanmar on the west, Laos on the east, and Thailand on the south. Lxungion is located in the valley of the fertile Mekong River, which is located on its eastern border. The river is the main geographical feature. The highest point is Phwarxong Shan, in the northern half. Overall, the topography is mainly mountainous, with tropical forest being the preponderance of the land area. The climate is mostly a semi-humid and highland climate. There are two seasons, the dry season, called Thĩcõn, and the rainy season, Thĩsõin. In Lxungion, land area is severely limited, since almost 78% of Lxungion National Parks. Due to this, cities are often densely populated. Kcãpon is currently the world's most densely populated city by city proper. History Early Inhabitants (10000 BC to 128 BC) Kingdom of Sugawadi (128 BC to 960 AD) Early Nagapura Period (960 - 1204) Late Nagapura Period (1204 - 1340) Pyu Dynasty (1340 - 1398) Green Sky (Tran Luaik) Period (1498 - 1858) European Rule (1858 - 1945) Anarchy (1945 - 1953) Socialist Era (1953 - 1979) Establishment of the Independent Republic (1979 - 1981) Economic Growth (1981 - 1997) Greater East Asian Financial Crisis (1997 - 2004) Civil War (2004 - 2010) Lxungion Today (2010 - ) Government The Lxung government has three overlapping branches: The Executive Branch The executive branch consists of the emperor, the speaker of the supreme council, the chief of the military, and the cabinet. The Emperor The emperor is a hereditary position of descendants of Drang Samxjuil. The emperor appoints members of the lower council, with the approval of the speaker of the supreme council and the chief of the military. The emperor also has the power to cancel a bill. Finally, he is able to depose the chief of military with the approval of the supreme council, or approve the supreme council's decision to do so. He leads the lower council as speaker, although he does not vote. The Speaker of the Supreme Council The speaker serves as the chief of state and has the power to suggest a law to be passed. He leads and votes in the supreme council. His rights, however, are limited by the constitution. He is elected by majority by the lower council. The Cabinet The cabinet is appointed by the president and includes eighteen men and women to advise the president. The Legislative Branch The legislative branch includes the supreme and lower council. The Supreme Council The Supreme Council includes six members, including a speaker and the chief of the military. Lxungion is split into six regions, five which contain two departments and one which contains only one. Each region elects their own representative. The Lower Council The lower council contains, by law, one representative per 10,000 people living in Lxungion, determined by a pentennial census. Each party gets a number of seats proportional to its percentage of the population. After each census, each party elects twice as many candidates as there will be in the lower council. The emperor chooses, of these, which ones to be members of the lower council. The Supreme Council may reject any of these choices with a 6/6 majority. The Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch consists of the Lxung Supreme Court, which includes 11 Judges appointed by the Supreme Council. Politics Lxungion's political spectrum is much narrower than that of most countries, since the country has seen both leftist and rightist extremes. It is centered in the center-right. Also, the government prides in libertarianism. There are many main parties, although the Lxung Truth Party currently has the most adherents. Foreign Policy Lxungion has proven to be one of the most fiercely independent and neutral countries yet, and is often referred to as the "Switzerland of Asia." Lxungion holds firmly to the traditional Laitar System, which governs all weights and measures. Until 1992, it also controlled the calendar and time-telling system. Lxungion is a member of only a handful of international organizations, including ASEAN, ADB, IAEA and the United Nations. In 1995, all connections with the Western World were cut off, with little political protest. However, due to the lack of information on Lxungion's intranet, the ban was repealed. In 2002, Lxungion agreed to fight protectionism, which it had formerly applied so lavishly. Economy Lxungion's economy is relatively small due to its landlocked location, although it is rapidly growing. The main exports are rice, lumber, chemicals, and pharmaceutical products. Most of the population is employed in the services, and they generate the most GDP. Hoapĩn and many forests in Coan Tung are popular tourist attractions, gaining revenue. Most of the exports are exported through the Bengali port of Sampjan. Within Lxungion, most goods are shipped from Thafilir via the Mekong River. The main industrial centers are Kcãpon and Sho Jintustricon ũ Komẽrsjocon. Kcãpon's main industry is pharmaceuticals, and it is the location of the headquarters of Wax Parjxon, the largest pharmaceutical company in Southeast Asia. Sho Jintustricon ũ Komẽrsjocon contains many different industries and commercial buildings, although food processing, pharmaceuticals, and chemical fertilizers are the prevailing industries. Agriculture is widespread throughout Lxungion, although it does not concentrate in a single area. The main crop is rice, although the rice crop is not as prevalent as it was before the Lxung Rice Crisis in 1992. Crops are usually grown on terraced hillsides, due to the lack of flat area for agriculture. Other crops include several spices, cotton, wheat, tea, pulses, cereals, sugarcane, and tobacco. Natural resources include mainly tin and precious stones, although mining accounts for only a small percent of the country's nominal GDP. Timber is a large source of income, accounting for a large percent of the country's GDP. Although timber has recently declined due to environmental regulations, it still remains a vital part of the economy, in controlled sites designated by the government. Demographics Cities Lxungion is composed of many distinct small towns rather than large urban areas. Rural population makes up 42.6% of Lxung population. 1) Kapilio: 469,203 2) Xapåu: 265,029 3) Pyiñao: 152,112 4) Såu Fernañdo Industrial City: 142,385 5) Mranggain : 138,545 6) Pyaiduk: 88,112 7) Hravang: 79,325 8) Såu Juåu: 75,011 9) Yotsu: 69,885 10) Gorñlat: 68, 412 (2010 Estimate) Peoples Under many different countries, the Runyonese population has grown diversely. Runyonese native: 50% :Jam: 80% :Pyenza: 6% :Fong: 4% :Ngoryu: 4% :Other: 6% Rohingya: 12% Burmese: 6% Indian: 6% :Bengali: 86% :Tamil: 6% :Other: 8% Chinese: 10% White: 8% :Portuguese: 66% :English: 13% :Heigardian: 4% :German: 6% :Central European: 3% :Other: 8% Multiracial: 15% Other: 3% Religion Christian: 54% :*Roman Catholic: 86% :*Lutheran: 6% :*Seventh-day Adventists: 5% :*Other: 3% Buddhist (mainly of the Theravada sect): 17% Islam: 12% Hindu: 4% Nonreligious: 8% Other: 5% Culture and Sports Art Lxung art is very different than the art found in nearby countries. Ẽrxuc, mosaics with wooden tiles, are the most famous form of art of Lxungion. The creation process, however, is very simple. Wood from a tree is taken and split into the desired shapes. Each shape is dyed individually with spices, and then embedded into a block of clay in the ground until the pieces are in a desired pattern. Finally, the block of clay is removed and left to dry slowly in the humid air. The clay is not fired. It is a tradition for each family to have an ẽrxuc hanging on a wall. Whenever a member of the household dies, the ẽrxuc is shattered, fragments submerged for a day, and it is remade using the same materials as before. This represents a person's new life in Heaven for Christians, and has several other meanings among other major religions. However, it is not accepted by many Hindus living in Lxungion. The practice was made illegal under the socialists, but has regained popularity since then. Spanish-style art is seemingly ubiquitous in Lxungion. The most famous painters in the Spanish style were Trung Coan, Bi Malxi, and Lũ Jicnasjo. Music Lxung music began before the Oi dynasty with the invention of the phrõicet, a double-reed bamboo instrument with the pitch changing by a slide. A certain drum called a jxang was also an invention at the time. Later came instruments such as the gong, dẽsẽi (dizi) and bianzhong from China and the finger cymbals and the sau dwãng (saw duang) from Thailand. Due to the general discouraging of music for pleasure, ngajõc, Lxung imperial music, became the main purpose for music. Music was recorded using the notation system designated by the Laitar system during the Oi dynasty. When the French arrived in Kcãpon, the musicians at the palace played the court song Arjẽxngxu. The French, intrigued by the nasal-souding phrõicet decided to bring the music back to Europe, where it gained popularity. However, it was not received by most orchestras. When the Spanish arrived in Lxungion, they introduced stringed guitars. Towards the end of the Spanish rule, music became a source of enjoyment rather than a formal commodity. The Kcãpon Symphonic Orchestra was formed in 1912, containing mostly musicians of traditional Lxung instruments. During the socialist era, music was drastically westernized. Communist propaganda music used western instruments and a quick tempo instead of the traditional gracefulness of Lxung music. In 1980, the old forms of music returned to popularity, although they were interpreted in new ways. Lxung instruments were adapted to a form of pop music known in Lxungion as Pamdĩng. Also, Lxung music added new tempos to its style as well as waltz time. Architecture Lxung architecture is quite similar to the Buddhist architecture of Burma. Laws in most cities mandate all new nonreligious buildings to be in the traditional Lxung style. Most cities have a colonial section which could serve many purposes, an industrial section, a commercial section, a section for upper-class houses, a middle-class condominium section, and a lower class apartment section, with the exception of Kcãpon, which lacks the colonial section, and Sho Jintustricon ũ Komẽrsjocon, which lacks an upper-class section and a colonial section. Colonial Sections Colonial sections were built under Spanish or French rule. They lack organization and contain several buildings of importance to the Spanish or French, as well as living space originally for Spanish or French immigrants. Industrial Sections Industrial sections contain manufactories, power plants, and other industrial buildings. These buildings may be small or large. Often people live in the places where they work. The industrial city is often treated as a separate city. Commercial Sections Commercial sections contain buildings dedicated to the services. Due to the lack of space in many cities, these buildings are often high-rise, especially in Kcãpon. Workers of these buildings often live on lower floors and work on upper ones, according to Lxung tradition. Upper-Class Sections These areas contain medium to large houses around a city's outskirts. They contain one family, and have two to three stories. They are usually made of wood, and often have good views, which are highly prized and related to aristocracy in Lxung culture. Middle-Class Sections Middle-class areas are split into distinct parts. Each part contains ten to fifteen four-plexes. These usually have two or three stories. Each part contains much green space in which to walk and a park between four-plexes. In Thafilir, these buildings are five-plexes and not four-plexes. Lower-Class Sections Lxungion's lower class lives in apartments that are usually eight to twelve stories high. The rooms are relatively small. However, each apartment contains many conveniences. Nevertheless, many lower-class Lxung have decided to live rural lives as farmers. Sports Due to the land constraints in Lxungion, indoor sports have been predominant. The national sport is badminton, which is played by almost all residents of Lxungion. Badminton games are played inside Pjãitũk's Isjenang. Lxungion's most famous badminton player is Ko Orbẽrtẽ, followed by Shãng Akustĩn. A semiannual badminton tournament called the Kompetemmo Lxatamocon is held at the Isjenang. Education When Drang Samxjuil first took office, he implemented a weak public education because of poor funds. Since then, public education has grown. Schooling begins at age six, although parents are responsible to have taught their children how to read and write a certain amount of Mxaitja. Some private corporations offer to teach children Mxaitja before the age of six. Schooling has three parts, including grammar school, middle school, upper school, and university level. The school year lasts from October to July, six days a week. Class usually begins around six o'clock AM and ends at three-fifteen PM. There are two breaks, one half an hour long and the other forty-five minutes long. These breaks take place at varying times in a day, depending on the school. Grammar School Grammar school lasts from age six until age eight. There are three and a half different levels. Level 1: Juan At the Juan level, students learn to use and apply Longmãr in all areas of study. There are four subjects, all taught by the same teacher in public school. They are Lxung history, Mxaitja, mathematics, and reading. The history emphasizes the prehistory and Oi dynasty in Lxungion. Students, by the end of the year, are able to read Thafongwang's early chronicles. The main focus of mathematics is to teach addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division tables up to twenty and when to use each operation. Level 2: Mũng At this level, students go deeper into the subjects of Juan. They achieve a full ability to use Longmãr, as it is a very simple language to learn. Simple algebra is introduced at this level and geometry comes into focus in the second half of the year. In history, the period from the Nxap Dynasty to the Lũ dynasty is the focus. Geography is emphasized, and students are expected to know almost all of the major cities and landmarks in Lxungion. Level 3: Launai At this level, literature as a course replaces reading class. A generic language course teaches the basics of Spanish, English, Mandarin, Burmese, and Esperanto, replacing Mxaitja as a course. In this year, students become proficient in algebra and are able to use geometry. Lxung history covers the period from the anarchy to the present time. Level 3.5: Mẽta Krang This course takes place during the summer between Launai and Middle School. It lasts two weeks, and students arrive at school at six o'clock AM and leave at seven o'clock PM. Each student is entitled to one free class period and one for reviewing material. The rest of the time, a student can choose classes to prepare for Middle School, depending on their ability. There is no homework. Middle School Middle School lasts from age nine until eleven. There are three levels. Students are required to take the three core classes: world history, literature, and mathematics, and must sign up for electives to take on alternate days. All students must sign up for a foreign language. The choices are English, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Burmese, and Esperanto. Students must participate in physical education and music classes. Music taught is mainly traditional Lxung music. Electives include scientific studies, technological studies, history extension, mathematics extension, world language extension (for any language), art, writing extension, speaking (in Orswõ), biology, anatomy, physics, phonology and etymologies, advanced Mxaitja studies, psychology, world geography, wood-shop, industrial technology, and journalism. Students' classes last throughout their middle school career, although students may transfer classes. There are five periods in a day. Each class occurs on alternating days. Therefore, students take three electives. Upper School Upper school has five levels: waxoi lang, isoi lang, thaoi lang, ẽroi lang, and khangoi lang. No classes are compulsory to take, although some are required for entrance into college. Parents are recommended to monitor their students' class choices. Universities in Lxungion There are universities in all towns with a population over 10,000. Due to size limitations, different universities teach mainly different majors, with the exceptions of Phjĩnao University and University of San Coan, which contain several courses of study for those wishing to major in multiple subjects. Armed Forces The Lxung Royal Armed Forces are split into 4 sections: the National Guard, the Navy, the Border Patrol, and the Air Force. It is run by the Chief of the Military who is elected by the Supreme Council. Anyone can join the army if they are physically able and have finished their desired education. The same is true for conscription. The Lxung National Guard has approximately 50,000 members. All of the Guard is reserved as of now. The Lxung Navy contains about 5,000 men and women who patrol the Mekong River. It also contains about 14,000 Lxung living in Sampjan's Lxung embassy. About 3,000 of these are reserved. The fleet includes seven ships and two aircraft carriers in Sampjan and several patrol boats along the Mekong. The Lxung Border Patrol contains over 8,000 men and women who patrol the land borders not close to the Mekong to prevent immigration or a surprise attack. Thirty percent guard the border with China, since it is the closest to Kcãpon, the capital city. Five-thousand of these are reserved. The Lxung Air Force contains about 10,000 men and women. All of them are reserved as of now. Category:Lxungion Category:Nearly Real World Category:Regions